Freddy's: Restart Of An Era
Story= Plot After three years since FFPS, the surviving employees attempt to put Freddy's back into the spotlight. But, something lingers from the past and now it's out of the shadows. It knows of this location and it will stop at nothing till, it finds what it's looking. Mechanic The only line of defense against the animatronics is the reset button. Each animatronics have their own corresponding resets, Defiled Bon-Bon and Freddy's buttons are located at the second panel to the left of your office. Defiled Balloon Boy's button is located in Cam 04. Salvaged William, when in the office must have all resets pressed as a mean to defend yourself. The biggest part of the game is the cameras. Throughout the game no sound cues exists, so looking through the cameras is essential to survival. However, there is one sound that can be heard lightning. Lightning is the biggest problem, if it strikes close enough, it will deactivate your cameras for 1–3 seconds. Especially on later nights with the faster animatronics can make it tough for you. |-|Characters= Defiled Freddy Description This animatronic was from a smaller unknown location from 1984 and closed in 1989 due to budget restrictions. After years of rotting, vandalism, and an electric fire, Freddy was found by some local and sold it at a garage sale. Path He starts off in Cam 01 in the far back. Slowly he will move in front of the camera, this is the second phase. If you don't reset him, he will jumpscare you. Trivia Originally I was going to have him in more cams but, as you can see it didn't go as planned. Gallery HangerFreddy.png|Defiled Freddy : Phase 1 Hang.png|Defiled Freddy: Phase 2 Defiled Balloon Boy Description Balloon Boy was found without a suit head in the ventilation shaft of the '93 location. He's the least damaged out of the other 4 characters and the only character not to attack the protagonist. Path He starts in Cam 05 behind one of the pillars. After this he will appear in Cam 04 and drains your power. If you don't reset him in time, he cause a blackout and soon you will die to Defiled Freddy. Trivia Balloon Boy wasn't planned to appear along with Bon-Bon but, having only Freddy and William wouldn't have been as much fun. Gallery HanggerB.png|BB on Cam 05 HangggerB.png|BB on Cam 04 Defiled Bon Bon Description Defiled Bon Bon is the remnants of the original. Most the mechanisms are still intact along with the suit itself. But, still pretty broken compared to Balloon Boy. Path The hand puppet begins in Cam 03, propped up against the wall. Bon Bon will go to Cam 02, this is his last camera before heading to the office. To prevent Bon-Bon from reaching your office and jumpscaring you, press his reset button. Trivia Both him and William appear in the office, these two are only to do so. Gallery HangggggerBonBon.png|Bon Bon in Cam 03 HanggggerBonBon.png|Bon Bon in Cam 02 OfficeBonBon.png|Bon Bon in the Office Salvaged William Description The remains of William Afton after his escape from FFPS' maze. Using the parts from FNAF 3 and the other animatronics from FFPS, he rebuilt himself. Now he is on the prowl for something or someone. Backstory During the salvaging portion of FFPS, William had recognized Henry's voice and deducing this call was a trap for the leftover souls. During the tycoon portion of FFPS, his daughter helped him create a hole in the metal walls by using her claw as a way for him to make a tunnel. The second the fire was lit, He ran for the tunnel and escaped. Now to explain his strange look in FFPS, William had realized to lurk more easily in the dark within Utah, he had to be more small and less bulky. Using tech from his earlier creations, a disk to mask a look of an object. After his escape, he removed the disk as it was burning, along with chunks of his body. Path He'll start in Cam 05 and go through every cam til William appears in your Office. When he does, you must immediately press all resets including BB's. When in the cams, instead of him actually appearing it will be a version of the cupcake. Trivia William took one day to finish. My personal favorite next to Defiled Freddy. Gallery HangerCup.png|William's Cupcake in Cam 01 HanggggerFNAF2.png|William's Cupcake in Cam 02 HanggggerPhantom.png|William's Cupcake in Cam 03 HangggerCupcake.png|William's Cupcake in Cam 04 HanggerFuntime.png|William's Cupcake in Cam 05 OfficeWilliam.png|William in the Office |-|Nights and Phone Calls= ''Night 1'' Active Characters Freddy is active. BB is not active. Bon Bon is not active. Cutscene You walk up to a vandalized warehouse, a flicking, almost falling off the support neon sign saying '' Fazbear Entertainment Warehouse '' Night 1 starts... Phone Call The phone starts to ring. A raspy voice sounds through the phone, "Hello and welcome to your new job at Fazbear Entertainment Warehouse. You will be protecting and defending our animatronics from intruders and whatever animals lurk in the trash. Beware of Candy's employees, umm.. oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mr. Smith, former night guard and mechanic. My best friends and I have decide to revive Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria as a way to show the world that these old animatronics are still amazing. Now, I should tell you we only have one animatronic at the time. The main mascot Freddy Fazbear or what has been left of him after that electric fire. We nicknamed him Defiled Freddy due to his appearance. Despite the fact we want to make this place as safe as possible, the animatronic themselves are fairly dangerous. Now with age leads to problems with power, these animatronic don't have the same amount of energy usage as they did, so they tend to stick to go into one or three rooms. This rule applies to Freddy. Freddy is on the lower floor of Cam 1, after awhile he'll appear far back of the room. Then, he will appear in front of your camera and, to avoid dying, go to the second panel on your left and select Restart Freddy. Yeah, that's about it I think.. Wait umm.. you also have limited power so make those restarts count okey dokey, have a good night and stay alive. Ending Cutscene Heavy breathing is heard.. You slowly limp towards an unknown building, you speak in an even raspier voice than Mr. Smith "What a wonderful find, I knew they would find this disaster area." ''Night 2'' Active Characters Freddy is active. BB is active. Bon Bon is not active. Cutscene You play a vent minigame, crawling in the mess of wires, Soon after a couple of seconds, a distorted laugh plays til it surrounds you the obnoxious laugh over and over til you stop crawling. blocking your way is a headless animatronic with a plastic boy body, the screen goes black and you hear a distorted Hello. Night 2 starts... Phone Call Just like Night 1 the phone begins to ring but, a smoother but, monotone voice speaks "Nice job last night, You did pretty good for a new guy. I'm Mr. Fitzgerald, I'll be your "Phone Guy" for today and tomorrow, I'm here to tell you about our new animatronic, we found while searching a smaller location. His name from his product code is Balloon Boy. I remember him back in my day as Night Guard. I was in the same location as Mr. Fritz. Anyways, we decide to test him out and he seems to go for our main generator and try to deactivate it. So we put a reset on Cam 4 to stop him from turning off the main generator. We'll be searching an abandoned underground storage area tonight, so just keep your ears peeked for the next call, see you tomorrow. Ending Cutscene You stare at Defiled Freddy. Once more heavy breathing is heard. The raspy voice from the previous cutscene speaks again "Henry's handy work, I didn't think there was anything left of it. What a peculiar find" ''Night 3'' Active Characters Freddy is active. BB is active. Bon Bon is active. Cutscene Unlike the other cutscene, this one is a playable minigame. An old man wearing a grey undershirt. You go around an unknown location collecting blue animatronic parts bringing them to a table after collecting all of the parts, you put back together, Bon Bon, the minigame ends.. Night 3 starts.... Phone Call Like the previous nights the phone begins to ring, Mr. Fitzgerald voices sounds through it once more. "Welcome back. You seems pretty good at this. Once more we have a new animatronic, its from a sister location from one of the blueprints we found. We've and when I say "We" I mean Fritz doesn't know what to do with him so we just put him in Cam 3 and tested him out. He goes to Cam 2 and if you don't reset him, he just appears in the office and tries to kill you. So be careful, don't hurt yourself, don't let them in and that's all for tonight. Ending Cutscene You walk around the warehouse. Until, you find Bon Bon. You grab it in your hand. The hand itself is animatronic but, it's too dark to actually see who it is. The voice from the previous two ending cutscene speaks once more "Oh look at what they did to you, I surprise they could even make you work. Poor little bunny, it seems both of us have experienced horrors. At least I'm still alive." ''Night 4'' Active Characters Freddy is active. BB is active. Bon Bon is active. Cutscene Slowly a camera fades into a cutscene, a small Freddy's location is burning. You're watching from afar within a dense forest. The raspy voice is much clearer than before. It says "Well, that was pain to get through. But, at least they are free. I must find her. I find her before she.. Before she gets out. But, I need a hiding spot so I make a plan to stop her. That Bear however, made me lose time. But, how unfortunate for them. Nothing will stop me.... Because I'm still here....... Night 4 starts.... Phone Call Just like every night before it, the phone rings. But, unlike the previous night, a different voice sounds through. The voice is smooth and slick but, joyous and slightly over the top. "Welcome back for your grrreat jjjob. You did great for those 3 nights and as you've noticed I'm not Mr. Fitzgerald, My name is MRRR. SSCCHHMMIIDDTT!! I was the last nightguard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Now nothing is really new today but, we have some BIG, BIG NEWS. We have bought a former Freddy's Location we've even have an old mechanic whose decide to help us out with electricity and even the animatronics. Of course we have some bad news which happens to be about some strange sighting around here. They say it's some sort of big green rotten bunny, It was stated to have a black arm and a stump of wires as a foot. Probably just someone seeing crap during the night. But, just be on the lookout. Anyways I'll be on the phone tomorrow. See you on the flipside. Ending Cutscene Unlike the other ending cutscenes. We play as a different character, the main protagonist as we walk towards the exit which also happens to be the entrance. Rain pours through the holes in the roof. We see all of the animatronic as we go through the building. Once we reach Cam 05 we seen a very similar face off to the side hiding in the dark. Our protagonist speaks "Well, it looks like you weren't the only to escape. It seems we have caught ourselves in loop. Because you always come back and I always come to stop you. Why, why can't you just die and suffer down in there." The face speaks in that raspy voice we have heard in the nights before this. "I'm not on the hunt for them. No more murders, not this time. I tried to save them once. But, it seems that's not what they wanted. At least they're all safe now." The protagonist replies with "Why should I trust you, with everything you've put everyone in. It doesn't matter what you say at this point, do what you want I have no care anymore. Goodbye Father... ''Night 5: The Final Night'' Active Characters Freddy is active. BB is active. Bon Bon is active. Salvaged William is active..... Cutscene Fritz with his grey undershirt looks through various files in a time lapse with more papers and files piling up and animatronic parts are shown laying around ti' he looks towards the camera, and says "I have to tell him tomorrow." Phone Call The phone rings and just like every single night, a voice sounds through. This time it's Mr. Fritz. "Hello, Welcome to your last night, Now you might be wondering what's going on, Well, I know who you are now.. Micheal, I am so very sorry for what has happen to you, I raided and took documents from every places I could link to Freddy's. Henry had files on you, me, Jeremy, Mike.... William. He's in here with you. I decide to take no chance and hooked him up to every single reset. He'll appear in the office and attempt to attack you, he can't appear in the cameras, only a cupcake will appear in place of him. oh... dear god. I'm sorry Micheal. I'm in over my head. And I'm ending him tonight When 6 AM hits, get out and make sure to save as much as you can. Shove the arcade machines out the windows into the bushes. Make sure the animatronics follow you except for Afton, I'm denoting this place. See you then, old friend." Ending Cutscene 6 AM hits, the office goes into an 8-bit sytle, we seen Micheal for the first time since SL: Custom Night. he's a rotten skeleton with bits of flesh and Ennard wires in areas. As soon as you're about to get up, William appears but, instead of attacking, he begins to talk. "Micheal, listen this is no trick, I truly need your help, She's out there. Lurking within the darkness." Micheal asks "Who, Who is still out besides you and me. The only other person..... No, she got caught up in this hell too..." William retorts "I ain't proud of some of the things I've done. She was in the wrong place in the wrong time. She shoved that unfinished mask on her and when she saw the blueprints and me. She ran towards me, trying to attack and well, one of the pipes burst and.." "Okay Father, let's go find her, let's go find Mother....... The Cutscene Ends. |-|Locations= Map Cameras.png|Fazbear Entertainment Warehouse Camera Map Office The Office is where you are stationed throughout your 5 nights. You are facing the left side facing the window unlike most fan-games. The room has been vandalized like most areas, wires are hanging around the room too. In front of you is a foldout table, on it is a CCTV Monitor and a Pepsi Cup filled to the brim. The only animatronic to stand within the room is Bon Bon and William. TheOffice.jpg|The Office Cam 01 Cam 01 is Freddy's starting location and only location. It's been vandalized and withered by time. It has two floors. The lower floor has a small room that's where Freddy is but, is never seen. Phase 1 and 2 is Freddy's only appearance within this room. Hanger.jpg|Cam 01 Cam 02 Cam 02 is the one of two location not to be a starting location the other is Cam 04. The room itself has four rows of shelfs. The roof is crumbling and in the back, one of the shelf is fallen over. The only animatronic who enters through here is Bon Bon but, it's an important one as it's Bon Bon's last cam. Hangggger.jpg|Cam 02 Cam 03 Cam 03 is Bon Bon's starting location, the floor covered in children drawings and in the room happens to be a boiler and a ladder to Cam 02. This is the first of the lower floor and like most of them has mold everywhere and very dirty and dusty. Hanggggger.jpg|Cam 03 Cam 04 Cam 04 is the one of two location not to be a starting location the other is Cam 02. The room is falling apart at the seam. Both floor and roof is heavily damaged. From the front of the room to the end, large windows and pillars line all the way. In the forefront is the generator, Defiled BB's Target. Hanggger.jpg|Cam 04 Cam 05 Cam 05 is BB's starting location similar to Cam 05 has many pillars and windows. But, the roof and floor isn't as damaged. This is because of the guards. This is one of the places they clean and fixed as it is the entrance to the building. The only other place they fixed up is the office. Hangger.png|Cam 05 Category:Games